Dwarven Centurion (Skyrim)
Dwarven Centurions are very large mechanical guardians in Dwemer ruins. Their giant bodies, undoubtedly designed for combat, are constructed of solid dwemer blocks and armored with thick dwarven plates. Their arms are equipped with a warhammer and battleaxe. Their enormous bulk makes them move slowly, but their attacks are incredibly powerful. Of all the Animunculi left behind by the ancient Dwemer, the Dwarven Centurions are the most elaborately constructed, well-armed, and arguably the most dangerous. Location *Shimmermist Grotto *Alftand *Blackreach *Oculory *Raldbthar *Mzinchaleft *Bthardamz Battle behavior Centurions prefer to stay within melee range, which can cause stagger. Compared to other Dwemer automatons, they have a very high damage resistance. Like the other Dwemer automatons, they are highly resistant to magic and ranged attacks. Higher level Centurions can fire steam as well as melee. The only weakness of the Centurion is its speed.(Running away at low levels and using the bow is useful) The steam attack fired by the centurion, is considered a magical attack for purposes of magic resistance, a high magic resistance will significantly reduce the damage caused by the steam. Try to launch a power attack when you have stamina that you can use. DO NOT use up all of your stamina unless you need to. it is also useful to have a stamina/health potion in your inventory. try to use a sword/bow with a high damage rating and if you want a frost enchanted weapon for some extra damage. 18:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC)charlie 18:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Loot Centurions have valuable loot, dropping gems, 2 Dwarven Oil, Grand Soul Gem (empty or filled), Dwarven Parts, Arrows based on level and are one of the only ways to obtain Daedric Arrows. Constant drops: *Centurion Dynamo Core (1-2) ]] *Dwarven Oil (1-2) *Grand Soul Gem (filled) *Greater Soul Gem (filled) *Daedric Arrows (45 and up) (9 to 15) *Ebony Arrows (35 to 44) *Glass Arrows (15 to 35) *Elven Arrows (10 to 5) *Dwarven Arrows (random) *Orcish Arrows (random) *septims Random drops: *Arrows - Dropped types are all dependent upon level. *Dwarven Misc Items - Dwarven gears, cogs, and other such items. *Gemstones Subtypes There are three different models of Dwarven Centurions. Dwarven Centurion These are the most basic model of Centurions. They attack with melee attacks, and have relatively low health compared to the other models. Dwarven Centurion Guardian This model uses powerful melee attacks combined with firing hot steam at their opponents. Dwarven Centurion Master This model features a lot of armor, as well as the capability to do more damage to their opponents with every attack. The Master Model will attack with melee and steam. The Forgemaster A unique boss named The Forgemaster can be found in the Lost to the Ages quest in the downloadable content Dawnguard. It is larger than a normal centurion and spits fire instead of steam.This may be a referance to the forgemasters fingers which are attainable through doing the orc stronghold quest. Gallery Abe.jpg|Dwarven Centurion ACenturion.jpg Trivia * Dwarven Centurion Masters were rated eighth on the list of Top Ten Deadliest Enemies in Skyrim. * Centurions of every level use Dwarven Battleaxes and Warhammers attached to their arms. * Centurions are vulnerable to fire but are very resistant to weapons like all other Dwemer automatons. * Centurions which are encassed in walls step out when the player gets to close. This cannot be countered by sneaking. * Centurions can be easily avoided as they cant open doors or go through small doorways (example shown during the College of WInterhold Quest Revealing the unseen when needed to get a key from chest) * Centurions will sometimes not attack the Dragonborn when Falmer are nearby Bugs *After killing a Centurion the Dragonborn can sometimes appear to shoot steam out of his/her body. This can affect the detection of the hero while invisible or sneaking. * Sometimes the metal supports holding them can't be activated while using the Ethereal Shout. *Sometimes using a shield bash on a dormant Centurion will cause it to remain paralyzed until it is killed. *Sometimes when shouting as a werewolf it stops and doesn't attack. *Sometimes when you close the gate before entering Blackreach the Centurion Goes through it. *Centurions have been known to stand still in front of the Dragonborn or his follower, not attacking, but simply strafing arond them. References *Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons Category:Dwemer